Sheaves are grooved wheels or pulleys used with rope, wire or chain. Sheaves are often used to change the direction and point of application of pulling force. Selecting sheaves requires an analysis of product specifications, including but not limited to: cable size, outer diameter (OD) of the sheave, the material the sheave is to be made out of, the bore size, the sheave body width, the type of groove, the type and size and bearing that fits in the bore. Manufacturing and supplying the properly specified sheaves to a customer may take anywhere from 4 to 26 weeks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sheave that can be provided to customer with shorter lead times and or lower inventory costs.